The Shinsengumi's Oni
by memecat559
Summary: What would you do if you felt as though you didn't belong in your country or even in your time? 'A circle of standing cloaked figures, in the center of the room stood a woman. "You are absolutely certain? There is no way to reverse this Claribella, once the ritual is performed then you are out of our reach." "I am certain, if I do not proceed with this then what is my purpose here?
1. Prologue

Third PoV

Present day

A room.

Closed curtains.

The candles placed orderly around the room sent an ominous glow.

A circle of standing cloaked figures, in the center of the room stood a woman along with multiple bags: a rucksack, a drawstring bag and two shoulder bags, one black woven fabric and the other brown leather.

The circle was broken as one of the figures stepped toward the woman. A warm yet stern voice sounded from under the cloak.

"You are absolutely certain? There is no way to reverse this Claribella, once the ritual is performed then you are out of our reach." The woman's expression masked her own feelings yet showed everything she felt.

"I am certain, if I do not proceed with this then what is my purpose here?" The figure only nodded in reply, taking a step back and the circle was complete once again .

"Very well, after the ritual is done you will have no memory of this time and your life here however once you are a fully grown adult again then you will recover your memories. Understood?" She nodded.

Then we shall begin."

Cloaks were pushed back to reveal wise yet youthful faces. Bursts of gold and silver illuminated the room as their hair shone pure white and their eyes became molten gold. Their pupils morphed into slits similar to those of a wild predator.

The circle advanced on the woman with slow steps as she stood there calmly. The gold and silver from one person mixed with that of their neighbour's as the space was minimised.

The smaller the circle the brighter the colours and the closer to the woman. As soon as they touched her bright sparks of silver, gold and baby pink emitted from her.

A low and foreign chanting was heard throughout the room and the circle froze; half a foot from her. The blazing colours merged once more and the room exploded into white.

The woman collapsed and the room was thrown into darkness.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One

Third PoV

1854

The wind howled through the night. Thunder boomed across the land, shaking the trees. Lightning ripped through the sky illuminating the sleeping town an it's surroundings.

On a dirt path near a large building lay a bundle of clothing, surrounded by several bags. In response to the claps of thunder came a loud and shrill cry. The sound echoed off the trees and resonated into the near by homes.

Inside the Shinsengumi headquarters

The captains' meeting room was full of life despite the gloomy weather.

As usual Heisuke and Harada were arguing while Nagakura stole Heisuke's food. Kondou spoke merry small talk with the other captains while Sannan and the devil vice commander sat in comfortable silence enjoying their meal.

After a while the cheer quieted down and the meals were finished, the captains making their ways to their respected rooms.

Once the storm settled and the wind slowed, Hijikata strolled through the peaceful garden along side kondou. They stopped by the koi pond and looked into the water.

"Another request completed, it's a lot more calm now. Don't you think Hijikata?"

"Mmh, but how long do you think this peace will last though?"

"Aahh, guess you're right but you gotta enjoy it while you can, right?" The other merely looked ahead in silence. That silence was broken by a loud wail. Startled they looked at one another.

Another wail sounded and they began to follow the sound.

The crying became louder indicating they were on the right track and soon they were by a dirt track. The moon shone brightly allowing them to see the bundle of material on the road.

Rushing forward they were met with a child no older than three, surrounded by drenched clothes much too old for them. In a panic Hijikata picked up the child and felt her temperature.

"She's freezing, Kondou."

He held her small frame tightly against his; trying to warm her.

Kondou grabbed the bags and turned to his friend.

"We need to get her inside fast and take her to Sannan." In agreement the vice commander hurried back towards the house.

Once they were back on their grounds Hijikata jogged to the inside bath, while Kondou went to fetch Sannan.

Lighting a flame under the bath he soothingly rubbed the child's back as she gurgled nonsense. Testing the water's temperature he took off his swords, shoes and clothes. Left in his loin cloth, he plucked the infant from the cloth and placed her on his lap.

He was cupping water and pouring it on her back and shoulders when the shoji door slammed open, making him drop water on her head. She spluttered, mouth opening and closing repeatedly, making her look like a fish. She flailed her arms in surprise at the unexpected assailant.

Hijikata turned to see who was at the door and was met with Kondou and Sannan.

"Kondou told me that you found her on a dirt track."

"Mmh, she must have been out during the storm. She was probably abandoned."

"Well I'll see how she is." Sannan approached them and knelt by the tub.

After Sannan had concluded that she was fine, Kondou went to gather the other captains to inform them of the event.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Third PoV

The captains minus Sannan and Hijikata were gathered together.

They sat in silence as they processed what their captain had told them.

"There is a new member joining the Shinsengumi and they will be taken care of by me, Hijikata and Sannan. I believe it is the most responsible thing for us to do."

Heisuke gawped at Kondou as Sano and Souji burst out laughing.

"Hijikata. Look after the new recruit?! He's more likely to kill them!" Souji gasped out in between guffaws that only made Sano roar louder, startling Sinpatchi who sat next to him.

The screen door opened revealing their comrades. Hijikata had his back to the as he closed the door, he turned around and collective gasps were heard throughout the room.

In his arms was a bundle of cloth that made nonsensical noises.

They move closer and cautiously crowded around the demon vice-commander. It moved and the men jumped a foot, like a cat that had freezing water thrown at it. While others squealed like a pig, Hijikata's lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"What's wrong? Not scared of rouge samurai but you jump a mile high when a baby moves?" His voice barely contained his laughter.

Slowly they repeated their actions and his words were proven true when a blob of blonde hair came into view.

"As Kondou said, me, him and Sannan will be looking after her as she has nowhere to go." The men were left stunned at his warm expression as he gazed at the child in his arms.

Two years later ~1856~

The child had grown from a toddler to a child but she had also grown close to the Shinsengumi too.

She would playfully spar with Saito and Harrada while she cooked with Kondou and helped his cooking not taste completely of salt. She would learn medicine and first aid from Sannan and Yamazaki while she would sit under the cherry blossoms and make flower crowns, that Heisuke taught her how to make and she would have Shinpatchi model for her.

She would venture out into town with Okita, despite Hijikata's objections and would come back with her small arms full of gifts for her so called family. She loved them all dearly as did they but her love ran deepest for her 'father', Hijikata.

She would follow him around like his shadow, always looking out for unknown threats and asking him so many questions that it made him dizzy, but he loved her just as much in return.

Two years later ~age seven~ ~1858~

Claribella now sparred with most of the captains despite Hijikata being an overprotective mother hen. "I don't want you to get hurt." Is what he would say but she could more than handle a wooden sword, she was almost as strong as Shinpachi and god forbid that if she ever got her hands on the short sword that Hijikata had, had crafted for her, she would give Saito a run for his money.

She was a quick learner and she had read all the medical books that Sannan and Yamazaki owned. Often she would go into town with now both Souji and Harada to buy more books, some medical and others not. Sometimes even Heisuke would tag along with them and it made things such a shopping trips for the week turn into shopping trips for the month. Both Claribella and Heisuke had a sweet tooth and so they would buy double, maybe triple the amount of ingredients that they needed so she could make everyone in the Shinsengumi sweets.

The other soldiers knew that there was a girl living at the headquarters, but they didn't know who she was in relation to the captains. Especially Hijikata.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Third PoV

Two years later ~age nine ~ 1860

Claribella was unlike any person that the Shinsengumi captains had come across.

She seemed like the perfect being.

She was the perfect being.

She was kind and selfless, she had manners and curtsy. She and her family only became more close and their bonds only became more solidly woven together. Their fates were sure to be crossed with one another now and forever.

Claribella exceeded in everything she did and on her ninth birthday Hijikata decided to give her an unlikely present. It was the drawstring bag that the had found by her. There had been a note attached to it saying that she was to receive it on that day and to give the others to her on her sixteenth and eighteenth birthday. They hadn't opened the bag out of respect for her.

She had well and truly showed that she belonged by their sides and that she could hold her own if necessary.

On the night of her ninth birthday the 'family' gathered in their meeting room. They watched her open her presents with nervousness and excitement. Lastly Hijikata gave her something that he had kept for a long time.

"Kuh, this is a uh, gift that I had crafted for you. I think you are ready for this now."

Claribella delicately took the badly wrapped gift from him and chuckled lowly at his efforts. She looked at him as he gave her a nod, without needing further encouragement she tore the paper off and was met by an aqua blue katana.

The handle was a deep woven purple and the sheath was a shade of the shallow bays on a hot day. Unsheathing the katana she saw the blade was a murky blue and a cold silver that showed her reflection crystal clear.

Blinking back tears she looked up at her father.

"It's beautiful! dōmo arigatō gozai mashi ta." (Thank you so much.)

"You're welcome."

The room went quiet but that was broken when Heisuke interrupted the silence in a giddy voice.

"There's one more gift." By now he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Who's it from?"

"Not a clue." Harrada gave his input as Sannan left the room, only to return with a bag.

He placed the bag in front of her and she looked at the bag confused.

"Well, open it!" Okita ran out of patience. Nodding her head she opened the bag, reaching inside she grabbed something. As she touched it an image of some sort of footwear flashed through her mind. She pulled the objects out and she saw the same footwear.

'Ice skates. You put them on and take the blade covers off so you can skate on the ice.'

She blinked understanding what her mind had concluded. She reached inside again and picked up a rectangular shape and multiple wires. 'A phone. It is touch screen and it has apps and music on it. Earphones, to plug into the jack and listen to the music privately. That's a solar powered charger and that's the USB cable to charge the phone with. Tip the bag up and you'll find clothes to wear when you skate.'

True to her self conscience a pile of clothes fell out of the bag. Heisuke and Soji picked up the clothes and inspected them.

"What are they?" Nagakura stared dumbfounded at the material before him.

"They're clothes, dummy." They all looked at her in shock at what she said.

Claribella simply ignored the others as she put them back in the bag and disappeared from the room.


	5. Chapter Four

Claribella's PoV

One year later ~age ten~ November

I woke up to arguing near my door. With a scowl I got up and slammed the door open startlingly the people outside my room. 'Nagakura and Harada' I thought bitterly. They turned to me , I glared at them and their eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you doing outside my room, at god knows what time in the morning?!"

They gulped and looked at one another, I was not a morning person and they should know that by now. They took the safe option and scurried away from me before I clocked them one, grumbling to myself I went back to sleep.

At a more reasonable time I got up and went to the kitchen to get my breakfast and I went to the meeting room, hoping that everyone had already had their meal.

Opening the shoji I was met with silence. 'Good they've gone out already.' I breathed a sigh of relief, I had been ill for the past few weeks and I didn't want anyone to catch it.

After I had eaten my food I grabbed my bag of stashed money and headed into town. The streets were filled with rowdy men but i ignored them, the weight of my katana against me side calmed me.

As I searched through the stalls coughs racked through my body, grabbing my handkerchief I covered my mouth as my body hunched forwards. The fit lasted for a minute or so 'worse than last time'. I put the handkerchief away and continued on buying the items on my mental list.

By the time I had finished I had both hands full with numerous bags. As I went through the Shinsengumi's gates my father rushed up to me with a frown on his face. 'I swear he should just get it tattooed onto his forehead. He's always frowning for one reason or another.'

"Where have you been? We were all worried sick, I've told you time and time again not to wonder off without one of us going with you."

After he gave me another lecture I went to my room and wrapped up the things I had bought and labelled them with according names. Noticing it was late afternoon I changed into my sports wear and put on my skates, grabbing my iPhone and earphones I left my room and went to the frozen koi pond.

At the pond side I stretched and put my music on shuffle. Shatter me came on and I started my program for that song. The next

song was break the rules, I smirked as I sped up my pace.

Third PoV

The captains were all gathered for dinner but Claribella wasn't present. Her place was empty.

Losing his patience Hijikata got up and stormed out of the room to find his daughter. Seeing she wasn't in her room he went back to the others and relayed his findings. The rom was suddenly filled with panic as worst case scenarios filled their minds. Rushing out of the room they split up trying to find her, when Shinpatchi's yell was heard.

"She's over by the pond!" He bellowed to his friends. They all gathered by the bank of the frozen pond and saw her skating.

Other members had gather around and as Claribella stopped to catch her breath she saw them from the corner of her eye.

"Piss off!" She snarled at them and they quickly left. She continued unaware of her family watching.

Suddenly she stopped and started coughing but then she started heaving. She collapsed onto her hands and knees. However instead of sick being vomited up blood poured out of her mouth and onto the ice below her.

The men stood frozen as the witnessed the horrifying scene before them. Shortly after she fell on her side and clutched her sides still coughing up blood.

Snapping out of the shock her father drew his sword and knelt on his knees in the pond. He used the katana to steady him as he reached for his child, who was still in a foetus like position. He wrapped his free arm around her as he dragged her to the bank.

The other rushed around her and she looked up at them as she wheezed. Locking eyes with Okita she called his name raspily she continued.

"Souji, I want you to listen closely to this; in the next three, four years you will become ill, there will be no cure here in Japan but there will be in England. Nothing will be able to cure this illness but multiple 'anti biotics'. As soon as you feel ill you must have them ordered to you no matter the cost. If you fail to do so then you will die within a year or so." The said person nodded his head clearly shaken at how she had gathered this knowledge.

Turning her head towards her beloved mentor she beckoned him with her hand. He knelt near her ear as she foretold him of his future.

"There will be a time when you and my father are to go on a mission, a girl by the name of 'Chizaru Yukimora' will have recently joined you all. What ever rollicking Hijikata may bestow in you I do not care but you both must not go. If you do then you will be as good as dead. Please. Heed my warning."

And with those last words she parted from their world.

They mourned her death, many of them sobbed over their loss while others simply stared at her body in the hopes of her jumping up and saying that it was a joke. But no such thing happened.

Claribella was dead.

And she wasn't coming back.


	6. Chapter Five

A week after Claribella's death

Claribella's PoV

Dark.

Silence.

Suffocation.

Trapped.

Alone.

Helpless.

My eyes snapped open but I couldn't see. Panic rose within me, it hurt. I was stuck. I wanted to get out. I needed to get out.

I clawed at whatever was encasing me. Solid. Hard. Wood. I pushed at it and I heard it groan in protest. I wasn't strong enough. I would not give in, if I couldn't break out of a wooden box then I couldn't protect them. No. I didn't come all the way here so I could sit back and watch the people I care about suffer.

Feeling a strong burst of energy inside of me I pushed the wood again, breaking the nails that held the corners together. I felt strong but it was too much of my small frame. It was too soon, it would kill me, I screamed in agony as the energy shot through my body.

'Someone help me!'

Kazama's PoV

'Someone help me!'

The cry vibrated through my skull.

Looking around I sensed a storm and started to quicken my steps when a wave of panic hit me, knocking me back several steps. I narrowed my eyes, an Oni was being hunted. We help each other no matter our differences, with that in mind I races towards the plea with Kyo and Amagiri behind me.

Third PoV

Lightening clawed through the night, illuminating the sky. The three onis arrived before a tree and a newly dug grave.

The ground shook with immense tremors as waves of engery surged from the grave.

They stared wide eyed at the scene, frozen in place. Some soil moved on top of the grave and a child's hand shot out. Chikage rushed to the graves side and tightly grasped the child's hand, pulling them from their grave. When their hands touched her power washed over him and it felt exhilarating to him, his body buzzed with power as his senses became alive.

Kyo and Amagiri watched anxiously as their comrade aided the child. Soon the child was above ground yet she was still shaking. Narrowing his eyes Kazama grasped her chin and his suspicions were proven correct when he saw her demon eyes. He let go of her to move back but as his hand left hers a deafening scream escaped her mouth. She fell to the grass beneath her as she clutched her chest.

The ground shook again but the tremor was more wild, more dangerous. The girl's power was too strong for her and when Chikage realised this he transformed into his demon form, triggering the child's transformation too but something was different.

When his power touched her the bolts that came off her were not quite the same. That explained why she was so powerful. Yet something was still amiss, the child was encompassed in her energy and she began to grow.

In a matter of fifteen or so seconds she had gone from being a ten year old child to a fully grown adult. When the glow had disappeared a woman with blonde and pink highlighted tresses, eyes that were silver near the pupil but bled into a deep crimson towards the outer iris. She stood about five foot five in the same kimono that now reached her upper thighs and just barley reached below her behind.

Amagiri looked away while Kyo thoroughly examined her, Chikage having had enough of his comrades behaviour backhanded him up the side of his head earning an "umph" from the former. Which resulted in a female snicker, they turned their attention back to her to see that she was hardly holding back from laughing at the pair.


	7. Chapter Six

Third PoV

Sensing an opportunity to recruit her, Kazama asked if she would like to join them because after all she was supposed to be dead and if her family saw her they would surely go crazy. She nodded the told them to turn their backs while she changed.

She grabbed the leather shoulder bag that she had brought with their into this era and pulled out; a cropped, lined brown leather bodice, pants, traditional Japanese trousers that were thinner at the top and fanned out near the bottom then they were sewn to a band of fabric that clung to the ankle, black boots that had many pockets on each boot, two thigh straps that held a gun on her each as well as a dagger and because there were slits in the sides of her trousers it meant that they were hidden as well as accessible, a strong and beautifully crafted bow and a full quiver.

Once she had her clothes on she grabbed a belt that held extra bullets, another bow string and a modern handgun, with a silencer on her right hip. She put it on and then proceeded to tie the katana that her father had given her last year onto the left side of the belt making it hang lower on the left side of her hip that the right side. Finally she took back the sides of her hair with a bobble and then placed a pin in between the bobble that had its sheathed blade coated in poison.

She coughed and the three men turned back around to face her. Kyo let out a low whistle of appreciation while Amagiri shook his head at the other's antics. Meanwhile the blonde devil mentality patted himself on the back for asking her to join them; she was a fine and powerful demoness who would make a great wife and mother.

The banta vanished as a pot smashed on the floor.

Claribella's PoV

I whipped my head towards the noise and my breath froze in my lungs as I saw Yamazaki. The blonde demon suddenly saw him as a threat, drew his blade and had it held at his neck from behind. At this rate he would separate his head from his body before he could even yell for help.

"STOP! NO, DON'T!" I yelled as cold dread filled my body like ice. The devil turned his head to me in question, blinking I continued.

"He's a friend of mine, don't hurt him please!" He burned his eyes into mine as if he was questioning the truth of my words. He grunted and lowered his blade only to raise it again and hit Yamazaki on the head with the hilt; effectively knocking him out.

As he lay on the floor, I silently breathed a sigh.

"He goes with us." The blonde said.

"Thank you,uh..."

"Kazama Chikage. This is Kyuujyu Amagiri and this is Shiranui Kyo." He pointed to a tall, short brown haired man wearing a traditional men's yukata, with a katana by his side. He looked a though he could beat someone in hand to hand combat in seconds. However he looked calm and a kind vibe was about him.

Then he pointed to another tall man but he wore a vest and a green scarf, gun holders on his chest and had long navy blue hair tied up in a high ponytail. He looked like someone who would shoot first and ask questions later, although he seemed to have a sense of humour even if it was not the purest.

"I'm Hijikata Claribella."

Kazama nodded to me then to Kyuujyu who picked up Yamazaki and gently put him over his shoulder. Kazama offered his hand to me. I picked up the bags on the grass and as I grasped his outstretched hand we disappeared from Meibu.

The place where I grew up and the place that held precious memories of mine.


	8. Chapter Seven

Claribella's PoV

When we arrived at our destination Yamazaki was taken away and we proceeded towards Kazama's home. It was a stunning building from the outside, there were at least three stories and it made me wonder how long it took to build it.

Kazama took my hand in an iron grip and led me into his house, he proceeded to drag me upstairs.

He stopped at a expensive looking screen door at slid it open to reveal a very spacious room. The walls had a simple but beautiful spider lily design, there were several large windows and from what I could see through the windows was a wooden balcony. Around the room was a wardrobe, a chest of draws, weapon and armour stands and a vanity.

In the center of the room lay a double futon.

I held a quizzical expression as he looked back at me.

"This is our room." I opened my mouth to argue but was cut short.

"You came with us and therefore you agreed to the conditions that came with that, furthermore I spared your friend and so you should have no complaints about sharing a simple room." He spoke with such confidence that I was tempted to slap him but seeing the truth in his words I held back.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Unpack and hang your bow and quiver on one of the hooks on the wall." And with that he left the room, closing the door.

After his footsteps receded I mimicked him in a high pitched voice and threw my bags to the floor as I fumed.

"You should have no problems with sharing a room. GOD! I just want to punch that stupid grin off his face. Grrrrr!"

By the time I had unpacked there was a knock at the door, sliding it open I saw the blue haired devil that was with Kazama.

"Shiranui. Right?" He grinned.

"Yeah and you're Claribella."

I nodded.

"Well, dinner's ready. Follow me, m'lady." I frowned at the title he had given me but my stomach growled leaving no room for arguing.

The dining room was just as elegant as the other rooms that I had seen in the house, the walls were a rich gold a red pattern. The bowls and chopsticks were made from a fine wood and the food tasted amazing. Yet the atmosphere was the opposite.

It was tense, there was no conversation like back at the compound in Mibu. The four of us sat there and ate, just as the sole purpose of having a meal together.

It was nothing like meal times with my family but I did this to keep them safe and be to be able to protect them when the time comes.

When dinner was over Kazama led me back to our room. He started to take his kimono off so I looked away giving him privacy. He tapped me on the shoulder to show he had changed, knowing that I went to get my Pjs which after I checked realised I had packed a strap top and shorts. Great! 'Well this will be interesting!'

I looked over at Kazama to find he was laid on his side in the futon, with his back to me. I changed in record time before he decided to turn over. I slipped in beside him and turned my back to him. How the hell was I going to live here?!


	9. Chapter Eight

Claribella's PoV

The sun was streaming through the windows when I woke up, I looked to my right to find that Kazama was not there. Opening the balcony door I took in the garden as the cool winter breeze caressed my face in a hello kind of way. I loved winter just as much as I did the other seasons but there were many perks of winter such as being able to ice skate and have snowball fights with Heisuke and Shinpatchi. I sighed and looked over the frozen lake, I missed their humour.

Deciding to take my mind off of them I changed into my sports bra/top and my leggings and ties my hair up into a ponytail, showing the streaks of pink in my hair. Grabbing my phone I waited until I was at the outer door to put on my skates, the last time I had put my skates on -even with the blade protectors- I had gone through the floorboards of my room and got my foot stuck.

That day I had been the laughing stock for my family and I gave them the silent treatment for the next month, literally. I ignored them and I had ventured into town and bought my meals so I could avoid meal times, it had cost me a fortune but luckily I had brought the equivalent of a couple thousand pounds with me in yen.

When I reached the lake I put my phone on the side and warmed up.

After I pressed play soldier came on.

Shiranui's PoV

"Go and tell Claribella breakfast is ready, Shiranui." I nodded and bowed to Kazama.

Reaching his and Claribella's room I announced myself but there was no answer so I tried again louder thinking she was asleep but I was met with silence. Giving in I said

"I'm coming in." As I opened the door but there was no one there.

A faint melody caught my ear so I walked up to the balcony to see her on the lake. My eyes widened in panic as I rushed downstairs back to Kazama and Amagiri.

"Miss Claribella is on the lake!" With my interruption Kazama whipped his head to me and sped past me to the lake, I followed with Amagiri.

When we got there Kazama was stood frozen by the lake's edge, his eyes narrowed in confusion. The sound of music emanated from a device by the other side of the lake. Miss Claribella seemed to dance on the ice along with the music, doing spinning jumps and moving with the melody as a voice began to sing. It was a nice song but the words that I heard were deep and wise like my friend, stood by me.

Mmm... mmm...

I'm laying here in the darkness

The middle of nowhere

There's no one in sight

Caught in the madness

Don't wanna be like this

I'm losing my mind

Wanna see inside your head

What's going on in there

Tell me where you are

So I can stop and take a breath

'Cause nothing's making sense

I don't want this to end

Come and get me out of this mess

I want you to stay (oh), stay (oh)

Stay with me a little longer

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

Now, would you fight for me, d-d-d-die for me?

Wa-wa-wanna be with me forever?

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

(Whoa-oh)

You brought me out of my shell

Put me under your spell

Now I'm walking a straight line to you

I'll never surrender

You're my pain and pleasure all together

Wanna see inside your head

What's going on in there

Tell me where you are

So I can stop and take a breath

'Cause nothing's making sense

I don't want this to end

Come and get me out of this mess

I want you to stay (oh), stay (oh)

Stay with me a little longer

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

Now, would you fight for me, d-d-d-die for me?

Wa-wa-wanna be with me forever?

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

(Whoa-oh)

If only it was us against the world

(Tell me, tell me, tell me)

Tell me, would you stand for all we're worth?

(Worth, worth)

Your silence is a gun, gun, gun, gun

Aiming at the one, one, one, one

Who's still the same

My love won't change

Love won't change...

Stay (oh), stay (oh)

Stay with me a little longer

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

Now, would you fight for me, d-d-d-die for me?

Wa-wa-wanna be with me forever?

Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)

(Stay, stay, yeah...)

Don't you wanna be my soldier?

(Whoa-oh)

(Oh, oh, oh...)

Yeah

Be my soldier, soldier

But, would you die for me?

Die for me?

Be my soldier, soldier.

She was mesmerising, I had never seen this before. I had previously thought that she would be happily sat on her arse all day but now she has earned my respect.


	10. Chapter Nine

Claribella's PoV

As the song finished I felt eyes upon me like when I would perform back at the nationals.

Out of the corner of my eye I was Kazama, Shuranui and Amagiri.

They hadn't earnt my respect yet nor did I know them well so we were on a last name basis however that's how people addressed each other in Japan; last name first so it didn't seem abnormal.

I ignored them and continued with my skating, if they wanted me for breakfast they would have to wait, I wasn't going to be a prisoner in 'my' home. Only Teardrops played and so: two triple axels, a quad spin and lots of swerving around the ice ri- lake later that song had finished.

After that I skated to; Mz Hyde and Here's to us by Halestorm, you're so creepy by Ghost town, Colours by Halsey, Nerves by Icon for Hire and Devil by Cash Cash

Skating to the grass I sat down and put the guards on my blades after that I grabbed my phone and marched to the outer door, took off my skates and went to m-our room.

I didn't know what ran through Kazama's mind but I had read that he was in search of a powerful demoness to become his wife and if he thought I was an easy catch then he was very wrong. I won't give him what he wants. I am a person and I won't be a prize nor a possession of his, not now, not ever.

Just like him I could do what I wanted, when I wanted.

"If one is ignored long enough then they will loose interest in their goal." I whispered to myself.

Three weeks later

Wake up, skate, eat, practise ballet, use the tree branches as beams to do gymnastics on, eat, meditate, spar alone with my swords, taking chunks out if the trees nearby and then spearing them with arrows, eat, read then go to sleep. Aaaannnndddd...repeat for the next twenty days.

How miserable is that?!

I sat at the low table twisting cabbage around my chopsticks in boredom. I wondered what I could do for the rest of the day to keep me busy when Yamazaki came to mind; I realised I hadn't seen him since I got here. I shot up in my seat startling Shiranui. With renewed determination I turned towards the blonde demon and said that I wanted to see him. Realising that I wouldn't take no for an answer he got up with a sigh.

He led me to a stone building. Pushing the door open guards stood to attention as we walked past them. We stopped at a cell near the end of the corridor. I turned to the blonde behind me.

"Let me in." He merely raised an eyebrow at me, in the background I heard the guards gulped as I felt tension and fear roll off them in waves.

'I want to see Yamazaki and I will do what I must to keep him in good health, when I left with Kazama I promised I would keep them safe. All of them.'

The corners of my lips rose as a dark glint filled my eyes. I stared at him as I pushed forth into his head with my mind. I was met with a strong barrier like a brick wall. I watched as his brow creased in pain at the sudden intrusion. I slowly increased the strength of the push as I waited for him to weaken if only for a second. The metaphorical wall cracked and I pushed through the crack to grab a hold of the first thing in his mind.

My mind filled with pins and needles as I made a connection with his mind. It wasn't a memory like I had hoped but it was even better.

'What is ?! I don't. Gurgh!'

My bleeding moonlit eyes met his crimson ones. As his widened in realisation.


	11. Chapter Ten

Claribella's PoV

He snarled at me and whipped around to the guard behind him, the poor man cowering under his infuriated gaze.

"Give me the keys!" The lower demon practically threw the keys at him in his hurry, the latter savagely yanked the from him in his attempt to open the door and escape the mental pain that was close to bringing him to his knees.

As soon as the door opened I snapped my energy back to my body with my mind as I rushed into the cell. The scent of sweat and human waste overpowered me, covering my nose I hoped it would weaken the smell but to no avail.

Brown scraggy hair was the first thing to enter my line of vision. Followed by a tattered uniform with blood stains and various others. I called out to him.

"Yamazaki."

There was no response.

I crouched by him and his head shot up, dried blood and dirt streaked his face. I felt anger boil in me at the way he had been treated. 'How dare they treat him so, they may be demons but they wouldn't treat other demons, even prisoners this bad.'

My aura became dark and fluctuated with my thoughts making lower demons whimper under the pressure of it. I lifted Yamazaki up, holding onto his waist with his arm over my shoulders but was stopped from moving him by multiple chains. I growled and asked for the key instead of breaking them and hurting him further.

"I will take him to the hot springs and bring him to dinner." I stated to the demon lord as I helped my limping friend out of the building.

After testing the water I helped him take off his haori and trousers and set him down on a rock ledge in the water. He hissed as the multiple cuts were submerged in the water. 'He needs a haircut and some new clothes.' I sighed as I realised he had no other clothes and the ones he was wearing were ripped.

Taking in the size of them I envision a haori similar to his, I opened my eyes and watched as the cotton fibres were woven before my eyes whilst holding the mental image throughout. When the haori was woven I envisioned his trousers and some wooden and cotton strapped sandals.

I looked to Yamazaki and saw that one of the wounds on his back had become infected. I'll have to fetch some medicine to clean it.

"Yamazaki, could you give me your arm please." He eyes me with suspicion but gave me his arm.

'Perhaps he doesn't recognise me. After all I am a fully grown woman and the last time he saw me I was a mere child.'

"Yamazaki, do you know who I am?" He blinked at me before answering.

"Claribella?"

"Mmh." I nodded at him. "Don't be alarmed, this is for your safety. I don't want you to get hurt while I go and fetch something."

I grasped his fore arm and let my aura wash over his arm. He stilled as he felt a strange energy on his arm, I envisioned a silver cuff and solidified it, trapping some of my demonic energy inside it.

I created a twin cuff but smaller and more feminine, only trapping some of his life force inside as he had no demonic energy and slid it on my upper arm.

I told him I would fetch some medicine for his wounds and some shampoo as he only had soap.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Claribella's PoV

Upon reaching my room I was met with an exited Shiranui, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I heard that you are psychic." I groaned at him, word travels faster here than in the future. I opened the door and went to the chest of drawers, pulling out a metal bowl, cotton bolls, peroxide, bandages and some mild antibiotics I had brought with me. 'I need to make some more for Yamazaki if I am going to keep my promise.'

While I was at it I grabbed a comb that Kazama had bought me yet I had no desire to use it, a pair of scissors I had made for when I cut my own hair and going into the bathroom I grabbed a spare bottle of shampoo. 'no doubt Kazama's'. I snickered to myself.

I closed the draw and continued with my task ignoring the blue headed devil by me.

I reached the brunette male and sat on the rocky side. I told him to keep still as I broke up the bolls and poured some of the peroxide into the bowl. I cleaned his wounds and then moved onto the infection on his back, it was a nasty cut from what looked like a whip. 'How had I not heard his cries?!'

All the while I cleaned the infection Shiranui sat by me and watched my every move. I was about to tell him I didn't need a baby sitter when I saw that he was staring continually at my hand that held the cotton boll. 'So he's genuinely interested in my medical practice. If we were friends I would teach him but I barely know him.'

I wrapped up his wounds that were above the water level and gave him the shampoo to clean his scalp with. Grabbing the bowl I poured the contents of it on the grass near a tree, sensing the tanned gunman come up near me I stood and turned to him.

I crossed my arms at him expectantly.

"Ehem, I know we didn't get off to a good start and I don't blame you for evading us. I mean tuhuhuh, you were pulled out of your grave and there are three weird men standing there. And well, damn it. Could we just be friends? It would make things a lot easier and it would be nice to have a friend as opposed to a stick in the mud boss."

I nodded and held out my right hand. He stared at it like it had suddenly turned into a frog.

I raised my eyebrows. 'He doesn't know what a handshake is?'

I sighed and explained to him that it was an English greeting custom.

With that he shook my hand enthusiastically, drawing a chuckle from me. He scratched the back of his head with a guilty expression on his face. I sighed in annoyance; he wanted something.

"What do you want?" I asked in a monotone.

"You're good at medical things." He complimented me. I sat down on a patch of grass and stared at him blankly as I waited for him to continue.

"Could you teach me how to treat wounds and how to figure out what medicine someone needs?" His request was reasonable but it was without manners. After a minute of silence he grew anxious.

"What?"

"I want doesn't get."

"Huh? Oh. Uh, please could you teach me how to treat wounds and how to figure out what medicine someone needs?" I nodded in reply as a small smile appeared on my face. He chuckled at my change in demeanour and smiled in return.

Maybe we could be friends after all.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Claribella's PoV

After Yamazaki emerged from the hot spring, adorning his new garbs we walked back to the mansion for dinner. On the way Shiranui made light banta with us yet he quieted down once he realised we weren't in a joyous mood.

I was still enraged that Yamazaki had been treated the way he was and Yamazaki was still in shock over the whole ordeal.

Upon reaching the doors to the house's entrance the brunette ninja froze in his tracks as his eyes became glossy. The devil gave him a empathetic look as the latter was undoubtedly reliving the days of torture he had had inflicted upon him.

Sighing I took his limp hand and when he glanced at me I nodded my head as a silent promise.

He was still uncertain but his stomach growled loudly and so we continued towards the dinning room.

"Shiranui, could you escort my friend to the dinning hall please. I have a quick errand to run."

"Sure, see you at dinner."

I went to the maids quarters and found the maids sat around a pine low table eating. I cleared my throats making several of them jump in the process. The head maid jumped up and quickly hurried to my side at the door post.

"I have a friend who will be staying here with me and I would like for them to have a room near mine and Kazama's room. If possible."

The matron repeatedly nodded her head and bowed deeply as I turned to leave. Having half completed my errand I gained toward the kitchen.

This time the cooks immediately noticed my arrival and bowed deeply. I turned my gaze to the chef and backtracked to the corridor.

"Is there something you need my lady?"

"Yes, I have a friend who has not been eating very well the last few weeks and I fear that they have lost some weight. I trust that you can help win back their appetite?" I said matter of factly to him. He bowed in response and said that he would give my 'friend' more than their fair share of food. And with that I continued to the dining hall.

Sliding the screen open I was met with the usual seating plan around the circular table that consisted of Kazama to my right, Shiranui to my left along with Kyuujiu opposite the blunette and the brown haired ninja opposite Kazama.

I sat on the cushion with my legs beneath me as there was timid call from behind the shoji door. Soon the table was filled with food and I tucked in with out regret, from the corner of my eye I noticed Yamazaki doing the same and a small grin stretched my lips. Maybe things would be okay from here on out.

After dinner I informed Kazama that I would be going into the next town to buy Yamazaki some necessities and departed from the dining room with Yamazaki and both demon companions trailing behind like lost puppies.

It took half an hour on horseback to reach the town but I was glad to be off the beast; I hadn't ridden on one before and so Yamazaki and the two devils had to help me onto the stallion's back. While Kyuujiu sat behind me he held the horse's reins in one hand and around my waist with the other.

As I was scanning around for the best quality kimonos were I was roughly bumped into from the side.

"Hey watch it wench!"

Immediately after there was a loud bang and the man collapsed backwards with a bullet in his head.

Gasps were heard throughout the crowds of people nearby and I spun around to face Shiranui. I lowered my eyebrows at him in question.

"He insulted you milady and to insult someone of your caliber would be worse than to betray the bakofu itself.

Despite not liking the fact that a human was dead I understood his thoughts. Devils were above humans, even a single life of a devil who had so little devil blood in them that they couldn't transform held as much value as ten or more humans.

Two hours later we were back at the mansion.

"Goodnight Shiranui. Goodnight Kyuujiu."

"Goodnight milady."

"G'night milady."

I waved to them and retreated towards my room.

Arriving at my room I pointed towards the room next to mine

"This is your room, if you need anything I'll be next door." He nodded and went a inside with the numerous bags we had brought back from the market.

I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me. I saw Kazama reading in our bed, he placed the book down and looked up at me.

"I take it you got what you needed?"

"Mmh, he should have everything he needs now."

He blinked and he narrowed his eyes at me, abruptly he stood up and walked towards me.

He seemed to be studying me.

"What?"

"What is the human to you?"

"Yamazaki? He's my friend, I knew him since I was a baby."

Kazama seemed satisfied with my answer as nodded to himself and went back to his book.

'What was that about?!'


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Claribella's PoV

After a month or two I had opened up to Shiranui, we had found many similarities and he would often spar with me or I'd mediate while he would stare and make lewd comments at me while I was doing warming positions for gymnastics.

Despite that his careless attitude he was serious when it came to medicine and first aid, by now he knew much more than an average person yet not as much as a trained doctor and now we were on a first name basis after I had argued with him about not needing to use honorifics with me, when we were alone or with Yamazaki yet he persisted to use them in front of Kazama and Kyuujyu.

It turns out I was right about Amagiri; he detested violence and he was kind and gentle which was the complete opposite to what someone would expect from a man of his build. He had considerable patience and he was easy to talk to, he was the kind of person who would listen to you when you wanted to rant all you emotions out.

We had instantaneously clicked when I lowered my guard and spoke to him. Kyuujyu was a loyal man, both to his friends and his clan; he would act out for both sakes and remain calm while he did so.

One morning I had decided to mediate instead of going to breakfast (seen as I wasn't hungry yet) and Kyuujyu was the devil Kazama had sent to find me. When I sensed him approaching I stayed as I was and waited to see what he would do. Instead of relaying the chief's command he climbed up the tree and sat on the branch beside me. Moments later he went still and his breathing slowed to match mine. A smile broke out on my face as I realised he wasn't what I had expected after all.

Five months later ~May~

I looked in the draw to see that I had almost ran out of antibiotics. I cursed myself for not realising. Yamazaki had been continually ill over the past winter and being only human I wouldn't take any chances with his health. Now I would have to travel around to find the moulds and other elements to create more and other medicines for other illnesses. I sighed 'guess I'll have to tell Kazama and the others. This will be fun. Not.'


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Claribella's PoV

"You what?" Kazama raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded and looked towards Yamazaki.

"If I am to keep my promise to my family then I must." His eyes filled with guilt, sadness and strongest of all; fear. I cleared my throat as a thought came to mind.

"I wish to take Yamazaki with me as well."

The devil snarled at this,

"And how do I know you won't disappear of the face of the earth once you start traveling?!" I stared at him blankly and stared emotionlessly,

"If I wanted to leave here I would have a long time ago and besides I am comfortable here, I have friends? Not to mention I am mentoring Kyo at the moment."

Kazama glared at me, his eyes piercing mine, waiting for submission. For me to give in and beg for forgiveness at angering him like a meek little woman. I internally growled at the mere sexism of this era. 'No matter what country you are in, in this era there is sexism. One of the things I like about the modern time is equality.'

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm any less capable than a man!" I spat angrily at him. Yamazaki flinched at the venom in my words while 'red eyes' gave me the stink eye.

He ground his jaw as he chewed on what I had said.

"Fine."

A grin broke out on my face as I grabbed the unsuspecting ninja and spun him round in a circle. When I let go of him he practically had a halo of stars orbiting around his head. I giggled in excitement as I dashed from the room, Yamazaki in tow.

~next morning~

"Waaaahhhh! I'm gonna miss you Clari. Come back when you can, oh and bring gifts." I chuckled at Kyo's antics.

"Sure, but keep practicing what I taught you, k?"

He grinned and vigorously shook his head.

The three of them were stood in a line outside the house, waving us off. Kyo looked crestfallen at my departure but he was giddy to get some foreign gifts and to learn the knowledge I would 'discover' from the west, but really I just hadn't told him. Kyuujyu was calm but his eyes betrayed his facade, he was worried but he knew we would be back soon. And Kazama was just, well...Kazama. Haughty and all high and mighty.

I really would miss them while we're away from here, this place had grown on me and so had its inhabitants too. I really couldn't ask for better friends.

"I'll see you guys when I get back."

Kazama: "Very well."

Kyuujyu: "Be safe milady."

Kyo: "Yeah! And don't go bringing any boys back with you."

Kazama growled at Kyo's remark but his expression softened when he turned his gaze to me. I offered him a small smile and reassured them that I would remain 'in tacked' when I was out on my travels.

I gave them a last wave as we set off for the harbour three towns over. 'That's about six or so days on foot, but we'll probs stay in the towns for some sightseeing so...probably about ten or eleven days in total.'


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Claribella's PoV

The sun was setting as we found camp on the edge of a forest half way to the first up town. The trees waved in the breeze, their newly grown leaves rustling. New grass was sprouting and new buds appeared on the wild flowers that had survived the freezing winter.

I sat with my back leaning against a big oak tree as I watched Yamazaki set up camp. A phantom laugh left my lips as I recalled his stubbornness to not let me help him with the fire or even setting out the blankets.

Hues of red and orange blanketed the ground, small wild rabbits bobbed their heads out of small burrows in the ground and the crickets leapt from one grass blade to another chirping as they went on their merry way.

Quietly I started to hum the tune of a song that brought back bitter sweet memories. Unconsciously a few lyrics slipped past my lips.

"I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you friend.

I'd give anything.

When someone said count you blessings now, 'fore they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how.

I was all wrong.They knew better but still you said forever and ever, who knew?

I keep you locked in my head, until we meet again. Until we, until we meet again and I won't forget you my friend, what happened?

If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and push them all out!

Coz they're all wrong and that last kiss, I'll cherish. Until we meet again and time makes it harder, I wish I could remember but I keep your memory.

You visit me in my sleep, my darling, who knew?

My darling, I miss you.

My darling, who knew ?

Who knew?"

I closed my eyes as I reminisced the old memories and those who I made them with. Sometimes life's hiding dark secrets. Life is confusing, you think you have everything figured out and then you find out that everything you know and have been told is a lie. You trust someone with your heart and they throw it back in your face, they don't care and they never did.

Where do you go from there; the rug is swept from under your feet, a fall from grace. Where do you go from there? How do you get back on your feet again? How do you find your place again if where you were was untrue in the first place.

Warmth.

Life.

I grabbed the person by the arm, faster then the eye can see and flung them to the ground beside me. I opened my eyes to see Yamazaki with a shocked and bewildered expression on his face.

His eyes were like those of hunted deer; wild, scared... petrified.

Sighing I left the tree trunk to extend my hand to Yamazaki. He grasped it tightly as I pulled him to his feet. A breeze came from the south, ruffling my hair and with it came silence.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Claribella's PoV

That night we sat around the small fire that the ninja had started, watching the rabbits (skewered with a stick and held by us over the fire) cook. The air had been tense since the incident earlier. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared that I had known he was there and had knocked him down before he could even blink.

'I would apologise to him but I'm not in the wrong here, he was the one who reacted badly.' I took in his outline from the corner of my eye. He sat there with a blank expression watching the rabbits cook.

When the rabbits were done I grabbed one and happily munched on it, ignoring the side glances from my friend. Afterwards I stand up, making Yamazaki flinch, turning towards his sitting form I tell him, "I'm going for a bath, there's a lake that we passed not too far ago."

He nods and I grab my towel, nightwear and wash products before heading in the lake's direction.

The lake is a large oval, surrounded by trees and bushes. The lake itself doesn't look very deep but as they say 'looks can be deceiving'. I take off my clothes and test the water, slipping in as it isn't as cold as I thought it would be.

After I'm done I dry myself and change into my nightie before heading back to camp. When I got there Yamazaki is 'sleeping' so I find a nice patch of grass near the fire and lay down before closing my eyes and letting sleep take over.

The next day: the birds songs woke me up at the crack of dawn so I'm not in the best of moods now. It doesn't help that Yamazaki is still staring at me like I turned into a frog. It's one thing after another. 'I can't wait to get on the ship.' I got up, taking my clothes into the canopy and changed into my top, puffy trousers, tied the sides of my hair up, put on my weapons and put a doctors coat over the top. It was a pale pink with blue and purple butterflies on it and it had a clip that was attached to red dyed, platted rope that held the cat closed.

By the end of the day we had reached the first town, Osaka. Due to the nature of the sandals my feet were sore and I stunk like a blacksmith.

We scoured the streets looking for an inn, I scanned the shop signs that hung above the doors and 'casually' caught Yamazaki's eye.

He still hadn't apologised or even acknowledged my presence throughout the 13 hour journey.

Soon enough I had come across an inn that had room for us but there was a catch.

"I'm sorry. We only have one room left, if you wish to purchase the room for your stay I can have a large divider placed in between the two futons if you wish. Without glancing at Yamazaki I grab two silver coins, enough for two nights. and placed it onto the desk.

The next morning I got up early to restock on supplies, leaving my bow and arrows and my luggage in my side of the room and then as I started to headed back from a fruit vender I see two familiar figures. 'Oh shit. That crazy scientist, I bet he didn't listen to a word I said. Unless Oto san bribed him with promises of new books, maybe he's on an errand or something or that demon hasn't arrived yet. It's been half a year, I miss them. But I can't go back.'

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts to see them approaching this way. I moved to the side of the road as I looked for a tea house to hide in. A big green sign with 'tea stop' written in black ink hung above an open door two shops in front of me. I quickly hurried inside hoping that they didn't see me.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Claribella's PoV

When I entered the threshold I saw a refined and expensive looking but slightly rundown shop. I sat down at one of the tables at the far back so I was out of sight if they peered in. I sat on a cushion as I looked through the menu, just as I thought of leaving my stomach gurgled at me in disagreement at me.

I scanned the menu and searched the shop until my eyes met a worker. He came to my table and asked for my order, "I'll have Three peach dumplings, please."

He looked at me in disbelief. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he stuttered out, "Uh, sure, you must have a big appetite then." He smiled nervously before rushing to the cook in the hopes that I stayed; the peach dumplings were the most expensive thing on the menu at 3 silver coins each.

I grumbled to myself as I waited for the worker to fetch me my food. As I waited I unconsciously gripped the handle of my sword, I tut'd at myself as I was dressed as a doctor not a ronin and besides I was a woman and this era was upright sexist.

The young man soon returned with my food, he bowed and turned to leave. "Excuse me, could I perhaps wrap one up for later?" He nodded and went off to find a bag or a tissue of some sort. He came back with several layers of tissues and placed them in the table. "Please enjoy your meal."

The dumplings were sweet but they weren't sickly, they had hints of mint in them and they were moist rather than dry, unlike the ones that were sold at corner shops.

After I finished them and wrapped the third one up I nodded at the worker as I placed 9 silver coins on the table. That should pay off any debts and keep them open for six or seven more months alone; I had already noticed that there were several ronin that were having a dispute about a debt being due with the owner.

I stepped cautiously on to the street as I decided to make my way back to the inn. My wrist was grasped from behind, I turned fast, fist raised, ready to attack but stopped when I realised it was Yamazaki. I opened my mouth to ask what he had been up to when a shout interrupted me.

"Yamazaki!?" Oto san cried in disbelief. I looked over Yamazaki's shoulder to see Hijikata san and Sannan san rushing towards us. 'They're going to ask where he's been.' Without making a second decision I grabbed Yamazaki's wrist and took off in the opposite direction of the pair.

We ran through the streets with them close behind, damn them for having long legs.

Being in a new town meant that I had no clue where we were and so we ended up in the back alleyways. I looked back to see we had lost them, I turned around to smack into a wall. 'The fuck?!' I looked up to see...


End file.
